This description relates to rendering font characters, such as characters provided in a scalable font format. Along with providing aesthetic improvements to the character rendering and legibility, performance improvements in data transferability can be achieved.
Proportional to the astronomical growth of textual content available on the Internet, the demand to express such content has grown. Similar to the variety of products provided by physical and online stores, content authors, publishers and viewers have grown to expect a wide assortment of content viewing formats, such as different fonts, to view text. However, as the sheer number of potential presentation formats grows, the ability to provide such variants may become hindered.